logopizzafandomcom-20200213-history
Google
1997-1998 This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University. Google was, in fact, originally named BackRub. 1998 This logo was used only for a month. Back then, the uppercase "G" was green. 1998-1999 In 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo is a bit smaller, the logo is now floating instead of indented in, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo appears as an easter egg if you search "Google in 1998.", complete with the old interface from said year. 1999-2010 Launched in 1999, this is probably one of the most well-known logos on the Internet. The font on this logo is Catull BQ and the exclamation point was removed. 2010-2013 Launched in 2010, this logo is just like the previous logo, except that the colors on the letters now have brighter tones and the shadows behind them have been reduced. This logo first appeared during a beta testing of the site's new look on November 8, 2009, before it fully premiered in 2010. This logo is still used on some pages despite the fact it was succeeded by the next two logos, and it is still being used on some services by Google including Google Earth and Google Checkout. 2013-2015 In 2013, the logo was given a more two-dimensional and flatter effect to fit more in line with Google's most recent products. Some subtle differences from the previous logo include serifs with more straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G," a more straightened "l", a more straightned angle on the lowercase "g" and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". 2015-Present On September 1, 2015, Google introduced an entirely new logo, replacing the serif wordmark which had been used for 17 years with a brand new sans-serif wordmark. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo was introduced "for a world of seamless computing across an endless number of devices and different kinds of inputs". The new logo was designed by graphic artists from across America including Google's internal studios working together within a week-long sprint in New York. The criteria the new logo had to meet is as follows: ◾ A scalable mark that could convey the feeling of the full logotype in constrained spaces. The incorporation of dynamic, intelligent motion that responded to users at all stages of an interaction. ◾ A systematic approach to branding in our products to provide consistency in people’s daily encounters with Google. ◾ A refinement of what makes us Googley, combining the best of the brand our users know and love with thoughtful consideration for how their needs are changing. This redesign was mainly influenced by a trend in technology companies to simplify their logos to make them more recognisable on the growing number of electronic devices which use their services. With this redesign, a new typeface called Product Sans was introduced as the font for the logo and to be used Google Apps, a refresh of the green, yellow and red colours used on the wordmark to better contrast each other and a smaller image size change from 14,000 bytes to 302 bytes to suite low bandwidth areas. As with former logos, the "e" in the logo is slightly askew (as emphasised by the nudge it's given in the Google Doodle and intro video) as a reminder that Google will always be an unconventional company. The new logo is also accompanied by a new favicon, changed from a lowercase "g" to an uppercase "G" sporting the colors of the main wordmark. Another new branding asset introduced with the rebrand is a set of circles colored with the colors of the wordmark which act as a method of communicating to the user in Google's search app